The Eris Incarnate
by Saving Rainbows
Summary: She's the one that could save or destroy all, but she's in love with the one who'll save her, and the one who'll destroy her. Which will she choose?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_You were the one that I couldn't find"_

Lizzie Wechsler woke up, pain filling her entire being. Oh, dear God, what had happened? All she could think of was the agony of her spine. A boy about her age stood up over her. His hair was golden and cropped like Taylor Lautner's, his eyes a liquid brown, shifting from dark chocolate, to cinnamon, to the light shade of an autumn leaf.

He cupped Lizzie's face, his touch cool and chasing away the rampant fever for only a few seconds. "Shh, you're safe, now," he comforted. Lizzie whimpered, the fever coming back to her cheek.

So much pain . . .

"Go back to sleep, Lizzie. You're safe with us," the boy comforted. Lizzie's crust-embedded eyelids were struggling to stay open while billions of questions popped up in her head.

What had happened? How did she wind up in a bed? More importantly, how did he know her name? The boy smiled down at her. _Really_ smiled. Lizzie felt her consciousness slipping as a voice soothed her in her head.

_Yes, that's it. Go to sleep, try to remember. You're safe now, Lizzie_.

Another damned question entered in her head. Was she crazy? Lizzie sighed through her nose as she finally crumbled and the darkness embraced her. The crusted eyelids fell shut.

Lizzie soon found herself dreaming_._

_

* * *

_

The home phone rang while Lizzie was cleaning off the counter in her mother's restaurant. Lizzie's father had abandoned her mother when Lizzie was six, resulting in Amanda having to work her life off trying to support the family.

_Right now, her mother was off interviewing a promising chef. Lizzie whistled to herself as she walked up the stairs, into their house part of the building, and went into the living room, mildly curious. Who would be calling her now? She didn't have any friends at her high school, no immediate seniors that would want to be calling. _

_Lizzie picked up the phone, holding it to her ear. "Hello?" Lizzie asked, not bothering to go with the business slogan because it was the home phone. No one said any slogans when their business had a private line of their own._

_A voice whispered urgently. "This phone isn't safe, Lizzie Wechsler. But I can guarantee myself a few minutes. You have to get out of here. Now. Or you're going to die. They hate you, Lizzie. Your mom's not coming back from her interview."_

"_Excuse me?" Lizzie replied indignantly. No one told her that her mom was going to die, especially if this was a prank call. She wanted to take away the phone, to press the end button, and go back to cleaning counters. But even if she tried, something else told her to stay on the line, to not hang up._

_The response was rushed, impatient, and . . . there was an ounce of concern there. "I said that your mom's not coming back. Lizzie, you have to get out of there. Because then, if you don't, you'll die and then there will be no one to get rid of Jaclyn, much less make peace between the Kopi and Vlansia. Please, Lizzie. You have to desert the building."_

_Lizzie frowned. What kind of prank call did this idiot think it was? "May I ask who is speaking?_

"_Goddamnit, Lizzie, that's not important! Go-!" The phone was abruptly cut off as the west side of the restaurant exploded and the east side [the side Lizzie was in] collapsed in on itself. Lizzie screamed as she felt a falling sensation._

_The last thing she heard was "LIZZIE!" and then everything slowly, agonizingly, faded to black as Lizzie fainted with cruel slowness._

* * *

Asher McHale of the Vlansia branch paced the room, throwing occasional glances at Lizzie. Dear Eris, she looked terrible. Raw red and brown burn marks littered her arms and face, along with her eyelids almost naturally glued shut by a thick yellow-beige crust around both cracks of her eyelids, clustering in random groups in her eyelashes. Her naturally wavy black hair spread out like waves behind her head, giving her an almost serene look despite all the wounds.

Damn the Kopi and their KKK ways of getting rid of threats. It was just a good thing that he had been running to her house the whole time he'd been talking on someone's phone. That way they could track that person instead of him.

"How's she doing?" a soft voice said behind Asher. He turned around to see a fellow Vlansia girl standing in the doorway. He sighed.

"I don't know, Lauren," he said in defeat. "She might not make it."

Lauren's eyes twitched. "She's going to make it," she said after a short hesitation, finishing firmly. "She has to, or we'll utterly be destroyed."

Asher looked down at Lizzie and nodded. "You're right, Lauren. We will be destroyed," he murmured softly.

The war that was going on was one of the worst in vampire history. You see, there were two main branches: The Kopi and the Vlansia. They were the same, just like . . . the Kopi were Communists and the Vlansia were democracy, you could say. Something like that, except all their religious beliefs were on the same ground. Eris was the goddess of vampires, chaos, blood, and wisdom and created the human race and vampires alike. But no seers had seen her for over three thousand years, resulting in the fact that she would slumber until there were no vampires left. And then the world would end from Eris's revenge taken out on the humans for destroying her favorite creatures.

But then, three hundred years after this prophecy had been made, a bright young seer named Henry Watson had said the Great War that was inevitably come [and had already started, in Asher's time] could be stopped by a Eris chosen human, an Eris look-alike. Eris, in her prime before her slumber, had black hair blacker than ravens and dazzling green eyes. But she didn't have freckles. In the short time that Lizzie had been awake, Asher had seen all of these qualities of Eris plus the alarmingly cute freckles.

Lizzie stirred, silent tears leaking out of her crusty eyelids. Asher sat down on the feather-down bed [only the best for the Eris incarnate] and rubbed her face, trying to chase away the fever with his ice-cube touch. But to her, it probably only seemed like a nice wind in the heat of summer. That's how high her fever was. Asher turned to the watching Lauren. "Lauren, could you get an ice pack, please?" Asher asked.

Lauren nodded and disappeared at once.

Less than three minutes later, a fellow touch grabbed his hand and squeezed it, producing the ice pack. Asher kissed Lauren's temple. "I knew you were useful," he teased. Lauren rolled her currently milk chocolate eyes and wacked Asher above the head. Asher grinned at his sister, but his insides ached when he turned to Lizzie to place the ice pack on her forehead. Something inside of him didn't want to see the Eris incarnate in so much pain. As soon as the icy helper touched her skin, Lizzie trembled violently.

Asher sighed. Lauren laid her head on top of her brother's. "I'll be downstairs. Call us telepathically if she wakes up," Lauren murmured. Asher nodded.

"Will do." Lauren disappeared and Asher grabbed a washcloth, dabbing at Lizzie's forehead.

It was going to be a long war.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey everyone! I don't own the part in italicized underneath the chapter title, it belongs to Aly & A.J. because it's their song _Collapsed_. I'll also be using some lines from Evanescence's _Missing_. I don't own it, etc. So don't sue me, you crazy laywers stalking this site. Well, that was the prologue of The Eris Incarnate. I hope you guys review! ~_Saving Rainbows_


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

"_I'm all alone"_

Zach Everton sprawled down on his seat in the meeting house, tired and wanting nothing more than to prop his feet up on the meeting table and close his eyes to feign being asleep. But he couldn't. His mother would kill or torture him for being so rude. And the scary thing was that he wasn't even kidding about that. All the Kopi meetings were about destroying the Eris Incarnate, and how their plans to blow up her home had been such a victory but she was still alive due to those _oh-so-clever_ Vlansia, etc. etc.

You could see why he was bored.

Despite himself, Zach yawned unconsciously and realized it a wee bit too late, trying to cover it up seconds after they all heard—and saw—it. His mother, Jaclyn Everton, the leader of the Kopi branch of the vampires, shuffled her files of all the Vlansia vampires with an annoyed look on her face.

"Something you wished to say, son?" Jaclyn asked; her blood-red eyes narrowed. Zach knew what a dangerous person his mother could be, so he refrained himself from rolling his eyes.

"Of course not, Mother," Zach said sweetly. "I was just . . . uh . . ."

"Bored?" his sisters, Evelyn and Carolyn [who happened to be twins] said in unison. It was a good thing Zach's twin sister Rosalyn wasn't here. His mother and her obsession with giving her daughters' names something ending in -lyn. Zach had been lucky to be a boy that his father took a liking to. Zach glared at them, and they erupted into evil giggles. He could certainly see where they got their coldness. He gave a dry look at Jaclyn.

"Don't mind them, mother. It's a bad habit when I'm not up and about for over three minutes. My apologies," Zach said sincerely. Evelyn glared at her older brother.

"Oh, you think you're so cool because you're three hundred years older than us," Carolyn sneered. Other Kopi members whispered among themselves while Jaclyn glared in horror at her children.

Zach smirked, his eyes flashing a dark and dangerous jade green. Evelyn shivered, her own ice-blue eyes reflecting to almost white. "You bet. Now, Mother, I won't bother you anymore. Continue on your world domination speech; I'll listen. Don't worry." He grinned at Carolyn and Evelyn victoriously.

Jaclyn's currently orange-red eyes glinted as they became slits, and she gave a brisk nod. "Very well, son. I will deal with you three alone when we're done with this ordeal. Now, to destroy the Eris Incarnate, we already have her in a vulnerable state. So our source says."

Zach actually paid attention, smirking wider when Jaclyn mentioned their source. Only he and Evelyn, along with Jaclyn, knew who the source actually _was_. The source was so close to Vlansia itself that it was no problem passing on information to the Kopi. And, better yet, no one suspected the source.

Those were qualities that the Kopi liked to have on their side. It was a shame the source was in the Vlansia branch.

Jaclyn continued. "—So I, along with my daughter Carolyn, have conjured up a plan. We shall send in a Kopi vampire to befriend and, later, kill the Eris Incarnate. And we have picked the vampire already, so please no volunteers. He is the right age in human years and I am sure the Eris Incarnate will find him suitable enough. Zach Everton, come up here."

Zach's smirk instantly slid off his face to be replaced by one of horror.

"What?" he asked; his lime-green eyes wide with shock. Carolyn and Evelyn snickered at his incredulity. Looking at Jaclyn's scarlet eyes, Zach knew that his ears had not betrayed him.

Reluctantly, Zach rose from his seat and walked smoothly up to stand next to his mother. Jaclyn glared at him, and then said, "So you accept?" Zach fought back a snort. _Like I had a choice_, he thought bitterly. She narrowed her eyes, waiting for his hesitant answer.

Jaclyn Everton's dusty brown hair was swept back into a royal hairdo, and she had the body of a supermodel but the brains of Adolf Hitler. All she cared about was destroying the threat and having total control. Not to mention that her ever-changing shades of red eyes would make Dracula, the legendary vampire king of the 1400s, shake in fear.

Zach swallowed his retort and said, proud that he managed to sound strong, "Of course, Mother. When shall I befriend her and then kill her? As soon as possible, starting when she's awake from the effects of the explosion?"

Jaclyn shook her head, somehow managing to keep her dusty brown hair in place despite its fragile curles. "No, son. You shall befriend her once she is fully healed and awake and able to walk again. Our source shall inform us of when this is possible. Now, do you accept to these terms?"

Zach looked Jaclyn in the eyes and smirked arrogantly.

"Of course I accept, Mother. Expect her dead in three months of her being active."

* * *

Asher McHale watched carefully as Lizzie Wechsler stirred, whimpering softly in her sleep. He dabbed at her face with the washcloth, eventually unwrapping the ice pack from its paper towel container and putting the bare helper on her forehead. She then started shivering instead of sweating.

"You're hard to please, you know that?" Asher said jokingly to no one. Lizzie sighed in her sleep, as if saying _I know_.

Minutes turned to hours, and all Asher heard was the weak pace of her heart. He was very bored, but he also knew that he couldn't leave her alone. Someone knocked on the door. Asher turned around and gave the Vlansia vampire a relieved smirk. "Ah, I knew you had a thing for humans, Asher, but I never knew you went for those who you didn't stand a chance with," a dry voice said apprehensively.

Asher chuckled and leaned back in the chair. "And you do?" he asked. Luke Price chuckled, pushing off from the doorway. Luke was one of the rare vampires who actually had yellow eyes, and currently they were the shade of the sun.

"Yeah. I'm so much more worth their time," Luke joked. Asher rolled his eyes. Luke grew more serious. "Man, she's messed up. I wonder if Eris would like it if her Incarnate was as injured as this," he said thoughtfully.

Asher shrugged. "Probably. She'd throw a fit of chaos . . . you know, Mt. Saint Helens erupting again, the Pacific doing killer tidal waves. But that won't be anything until the end of the world."

"Yeah."

Her heart rate picked up, and both Luke and Asher looked to see what was wrong. Lizzie's chest jolted up, as if being electrocuted. Asher stood up, scanning the medical equipment to see if anything was wrong. Meanwhile, Luke stared at Lizzie to see if anything that was happening to her body was the cause of this sudden.

Asher walked up to Lizzie's face after thoroughly checking everything. Nothing was wrong, but her whimpers were louder than the last ones and beads of sweat were making her face and neck glisten. And all that liquid was heightening her scent, but Asher ignored this.

He entrapped her jerking face in his hands. "Lizzie, stop," he commanded.

"Lizzie? That's her name?" Luke asked, mildly interested and entering the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Asher nodded. Luke furrowed his brow and seemed deep in thought.

As soon as Luke's tentative telepathic touch reached her mind, Lizzie's eyes flew open and she lurched from the bed as if it had burned her and gave a prolonged scream. "NO!"

Asher, albeit taken aback, managed to catch Lizzie before she fell back on the bed's mattress. "Lizzie, are you alright?" Asher asked, his eyes turning into a muddy shade of brown.

"Uh," was Lizzie's smart reply before her eyes rolled back into her head and she shivered again before going under sleep's enticing blanket. Luke scowled at her escape as Asher lowered her on the mattress, wary of her shooting up screaming again.

"Wow. Wimp, retreating to sleep whenever something unexpected happens," Luke murmured. Asher glared at him, going back to his seat. He propped his legs on the end of the mattress and settled back.

All was silent for a while, excluding Lizzie's heart and her occasional gasps.

And then the door burst in to show a small vampire girl who was changed at the mere age of fourteen and had wild red hair along with ever-changing shades of gray eyes. Right now, they were a very light, almost white, shade of gray.

"Where's the Eris Incarnate?" she asked breathlessly. Asher snorted at the fact that she was wearing a green scarf and a white tank top with ivy leaves on them, along with black jeans. Vampires didn't care about the cold [it wasn't like they would get any colder than they already were] unless they were sunbathing on an iceberg.

"Right here, Ivy," Luke said, rolling his eyes. "Duh." Ivy glared at him and brushed an errant strand of fire-colored hair away from her forehead.

"Well, yeah. I ran here all the way from Illinois, you know. Made me lose my breath when I was halfway past Montana. Oregon isn't exactly the most travel-helpful for people way back in Illinois for me, you know," Ivy huffed. Luke reached over and rubbed her hair. "Hey! Don't do that! You know I spent an hour doing my hair just for the Eris Incarnate." Ivy pouted.

Luke laughed and nodded. Asher rolled his eyes. Girls and their hair, along with their comprehension level, he'd never understand. "Of course you did. That's why I messed it up just for you." Ivy frowned, her brow furrowed. Having an eight hundred seventy-four-year-old-vampire stuck in a fourteen-year-old's body and you get severe patience limit. "Lucas Price, you are a conceited jerk and the most annoying vampire that Eris has ever seen! I hope the Incarnate kills you in your sleep!" Ivy fumed, turning around and stamping her foot.

Asher chuckled. "Ivy, there's no need to go into one of your royal tantrums." Ivy narrowed her violet eyes.

"Oh, Asher, please don't go into my birth heritage," Ivy pleaded. "You know how much I hate that." Asher rolled his eyes, spun his arm in a circle, and held it to his chest as he made a mock bow.

"As you wish, Your Annoyingness," Asher snickered. Ivy narrowed her eyes and pointed a small, slender finger at him.

"Sorry, Asher, but you forced my hand. As Ivy Vlansia, daughter of Hans Vlansia, son of the Great King Dracula himself, I command for you to shut up." Ivy exploded into giggles at her hilarious joke. Asher rolled his eyes, but the ancient laws made him stay quiet. Luke started laughing at his friend's incapability, and then Ivy turned to him. "I don't need to apologize for this one. As Ivy Vlansia, daughter of Hans Vlansia, son of the Great King Dracula himself, I command you to leave this place and never return until Asher is allowed to talk. Mwahahaha!" Ivy snickered.

Luke's face drained of color.

"B-But the sun's coming up, Ivy," Luke pleaded. "If I did that, then it's suicide."

Ivy rolled her eyes. "You never analyze things right, Lucas Price. I said leave _this place_. That means _this room_, doofus. Now go, before I _really_ tell you to walk out in the sun." Ivy grinned, her teeth showing, as Luke sighed and turned around and left the room because the ancient powers made him. It was natural in the vampire world to obey royalty. And Ivy Vlansia was definitely royalty, but she hated others knowing that.

Asher didn't say anything. Instead, he raised an eyebrow at Ivy. She shrugged and looked at Lizzie. "So that's the Eris Incarnate, huh? Do you know what her name is yet?" Ivy asked casually. Asher stared at her pointedly. Ivy stared at him until she got what he was implying, and then she grimaced.

"I can't do that, because then Luke can come back. It's a 50-50 chance, Asher. Sorry." Ivy grinned sheepishly at him, and Asher sighed through his nose. "Hey, hey, I think she's waking up," Ivy said, her brow furrowed. He sighed again and looked at Lizzie, not doubting Ivy for a second.

Royal vampires with Dracula's blood had, what do you say, a _faint_ physic connection. They knew things that others didn't know was happening or existing, etc. etc. a lot.

Lizzie's heavy-lidded eyes struggled to open. Ivy actually reached over and wiped away the crusty cargo from the skin, shocking Lizzie in the process. She didn't show that that had happened, but when the crust slid away from her other eye, Lizzie fluttered them open to look at a young girl, around eleven, staring at her.

Lizzie screamed as the girl's light lavender eyes shifted to a deep royal purple and her mouth opened slightly to reveal two very sharp points, and then the boy that she'd seen earlier pushed the girl back with a warning glare. His cedar eyes turned to her, asking a telepathic question.

_Are you alright?_

"I . . ."

_Lizzie, Ivy didn't mean that. She just ran here all the way from Illinois, so don't mind her. She might be a little hungry, but I'm sure she can handle it._ The boy added a glare at the purple-eyed redhead for good measure. She rolled her currently amethyst eyes and offered Lizzie a smile.

"Really, Lizzie, don't mind Asher. Male vampires are arrogant assholes." Lizzie stared at her in confusion as she gave a genuine laugh, hitting Asher's shoulder. Now, how did _she_ know her name?

_I resent that_! Asher's thought entered both Lizzie and Ivy's mind.

"I . . . I have to agree with . . . Asher? I have to a-agree with Asher on that one. If he were an arrogant asshole, then he wouldn't have saved me or whatever he did to get me here, right?" Asher did a little victory dance, and Ivy rolled her eyes.

"Please, Lizzie. You're the Eris Incarnate, you know that? Asher had to save you! That's the whole point of my family branch!"

"And . . . and what branch are you in?" Lizzie asked weakly. Asher rolled his eyes. Ivy smirked widely at Lizzie, and then fixed her expression by wrinkling her nose up, closing her eyes tightly and raising her head to the sky, simultaneously placing a hand dramatically on her chest.

She declared, "Thou art talking to thee greatest vampire of all time! Do thou hath no shame? It is I, Ivy Vlansia!" Ivy exploded into giggles again and held her abdomen, finding something else hilarious that Lizzie and Asher both didn't see.

Asher sent a quick thought to Lizzie. _Seriously, Ivy is always like this. Don't let her get to you._

Lizzie cracked a smile despite the pain it caused in her face. She closed her eyes, feeling very uncomfortable in the heat. There was a commotion and Lizzie opened her eyes to see Ivy gasping, stomping her foot, and then running out the door.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked as Asher stood up. He turned to face Lizzie and put a finger on her lips.

_Shh, Lizzie. Be quiet for your sake. I don't know, but something bad has happened_, he answered, his eyes turning to dark chocolate. Lizzie blinked. Asher continued on with his thought despite her abnormal reaction. _Something very, very bad._

* * *

**A/N**- Yesyesyesyesyes! I updates in two days! I'm just so awesome, right? Okay, here it is! I like where this story is going, personally. I have a plot and everything planned out. I know it's too early, but who likes Asher better than Zach? Zach better than Asher? I hope you review! ~Saving Rainbows

**VWH luv them all** is my first reviewer. Thank you so much!


End file.
